


do you feel it?

by rudddddddy



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Smut, handjobs, i'm sorry mom, is explicit intimacy a thing, sin...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudddddddy/pseuds/rudddddddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rick sanchez spends most of his nights wide awake. stan pines spends most of his nights in his room, alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you feel it?

Rick Sanchez spends most of his nights wide awake.

He usually finds himself with a lighter, something to smoke, and a head filled with dizzy thoughts. After everything that goes on in his dimension, it was nice to sit back and relax every once in a while.

The sky was as black as sin, not even the moon was out to look down on him like some great big eye in the sky. He felt oddly _with_ the universe. He wondered what it was like before the universe started, when there was nothing. When it was all black and empty, something deeper than empty.

Rick took another drag before checking the time. He usually waited until after midnight to visit, but tonight he’ll make an exception.

Taking one last hit, he typed in the coordinates before a blast of green slime stuck itself to the wall.

Stan Pines spends most of his nights in his room, alone.

Ever since his twin, Ford, asked him to help him with some weird anomalies he found happening in Gravity Falls, Oregon, their relationship has been…tense. Not seeing your own brother for 10 years can certainly put a strain in your relationship, even more so if he’s your _twin_ brother. But after spending so many years on the road, it was nice to have his own room for a change, even if he was still trying to get used to sleeping on an actual bed rather than a dingy car seat.

It hurt when Stan later found out that the only reason _why_  Ford need the extra help was because his science partner ran out on him during a particularly difficult experiment. The only reason he found out was when said scientist, a hillbilly by the name of Fiddleford McGucket, returned just a month after Stan did.

It was getting more and more difficult to stay in the same house as them when all Stan did was ask questions and get “in the way.” If they needed him, Stan figured they could come get him themselves. Not that they ever did…

Sitting at his desk, Stan sighed into his hands.

“’Sup.”

Shooting up nearly a foot in the air, Stan’s curse was coupled with a snicker from across the room.

Whirling around, Stan glared up at the speaker from his chair.

“Jesus, Rick, what the _fuck.”_

One of the things that Stan cannot stand about Rick Sanchez was that Rick is a huge asshole.

He could probably make a laundry list of things fucked up about him, and has many times - in his head, usually when they’re fighting or when Rick makes fun of him or when he tries to outsmart him by being unnecessarily show-offy.

…Or when he shows up at his house earlier than usual, without even considering the repercussions.

Leaning against his door frame, Rick Sanchez looked at Stan with what could only be described as “bedroom eyes.” The portal gun that he built over a year ago rested in the clutched hand that was on his hip, and his whole body sloped in a relaxed position.

His skin was pale as shit and his shirt was way too tight. The dull lights in his room made Rick’s limbs appear longer. The shadows cast a particular darkness under his eyes, and the folds around his mouth -

His mouth…

Stan coughed into his fist.

“S-sooo,” Rick drawled out. “A-are - are you going to kiss me or what?”

Among all the other faults Rick had, Stan could never deny how…well, _hot_ Rick was. Downright sexy as hell. He’s never seen very many naked men before, but he was sure Rick’s body - as wiry and pale from taking too many drugs as it was - was one of the sexiest bodies to ever grace this planet.

Or at the very least, his room. There was only one reason why he was there, after all.

“C’mere, and I just might,” Stan said with a smile.

Rick put his portal gun on the stand next to the door and made his way over to Stan in no time. Stopping right in front of him, Rick leaned over to kiss him.

Stan thread his fingers in Rick’s hair as he gripped Stan’s shirt tightly in his hands. Wasting no time to wait for their kiss to naturally progress, Rick shoved his tongue in Stan’s mouth. Stan in turn tilted his head up towards him, opening his mouth to kiss him sloppily back.

Jesus, they’ve only been apart a few days, and it felt like weeks.

Cupping Rick’s jaw now, Stan leaned away to look at Rick’s flushed face. How he managed to get a shirt that would look so tight on him was beyond Stan, but he would be the last person to ever complain.

Rick looked good for an ordinary weeknight, though Rick would argue that he looked good every night. Clad in tight jeans and clunky black boots…

And that fucking skull belt.

“You’re wearing that again?”

Rick leaned away, smacking his shiny lips together.

“Huh?” He looked down. “Oh, y-yeah.” He shot him a grin. “It’s a w-wh-warn - it’s to warn that my dick can kill you.” He wriggled his brow.

Stan somehow managed to resist rolling his eyes, though his look of displeasure was clearly evident.

“Wh-wh-what, so you want me to take it off?”

Stan, recognizing the double meaning, chuckled. “You read my mind, Sanchez.”

He really meant it like a joke. He was just playing along, but he didn’t bet on Rick to bite his lip and slowly slide his hands down both sides of his body until they fell on either side of his narrow waist. Stan swallowed thickly as Rick’s long fingers began to slowly unbuckle his belt right in front of his face. Stan was so enamored by the slow motion Rick used to drag it through the belt loops that he didn’t notice that Rick’s gaze stayed on his face.

“Y-y’know, Stan,” Rick drawled. “I-I’ve imagined using this belt on you.”

Stan froze and his eyes shot up to look at Rick’s smirk. He shifted uneasily in his seat. “Um, yeah?” he muttered awkwardly.

_“Mm-hm.”_

Rick wrapped his belt into a single loop before he reached Stan. When he leaned forward, Stan smelled the thick scent of booze and…alien pot? Probably the same stuff Rick gave to Stan that made him see the freakiest shit before he made Rick promise to only give him earth drugs. One bad trip was enough for a lifetime.

“I’ve thought about - about hitting you with this very b-belt until y-you scream.”

Rick put his hands on the back of Stan’s chair and leaned forward.

“Thought ‘bout p-put- putting it around your throat…”

Stan swallowed, his hands gripping the armrests tightly.

“…until you almost pass out, and then I’d let y-you come for me.”

Stan…began to feel uncomfortable. He darted his eyes away, but when he did, Rick curled his bony fingers into Stan’s hair. He leaned in close to the other’s ear.

“I w-want - I’ve thought about smack-smacking this against your ass so hard you – “

“Rick.”

“- your ass turns **_red - ”_**

“Rick, stop.”

Rick leaned back, and noticing the uncomfortable look on his face, backed off. “Wh-what? What is it? Too - is this too hardcore for you, Pines?”

Maybe. But Stan really didn’t like the tone of his voice, and told him so.

“Oh, n-no?” Rick said, then darted to grip Stan’s crouch way too hard, enough for it to be painful. “Does _this_ help…?”

“Rick, lay off.” Stan pushed him away, and Rick stumbled just a few inches away but it was enough for him to completely remove himself from his space.

“S-seriously, Stan? are you kidding - are you fucking’ kidding me?”

“No, I’m not.” Stan’s face felt hot, way too hot. Mortification was never an issue until Rick entered his life, and now it was an uncomfortable feeling he always feels when Rick’s like this.

“I hate it when you’re like this,” Stan confessed.

“l-like what?” Rick said, the moment they shared long gone. Even Rick’s partial boner was gone, which was a first. Usually arguments turned him on more than anything, but something must be different tonight.

“You’re high as hell, Rick.”

“S-so? You w-would be, too, if you actually smoked with me more. n-now - instead you-you-you’re just bein’ a little _bitch.”_

Stan had to control his anger - of all the things Rick had to call him, it was something he detested above all else. Trying to control his rage with the excuse that Rick didn’t know better was almost pointless - because Rick _did_ know better.

“That’s not the - “ Stan blew out a gust of hot air, “that’ not the point, Rick. Fiddleford is downstairs with my fuckin’ brother working on the journals - you know that. I can’t have you coming here like this, trying to rile me up for a quick, _**loud** _ fuck just so you can embarrass me - “ Stan stopped, shaking his head. “You know what? Never mind.”

“F- _fuck you_ , Stan,” Rick snarled.

“Yeah, fuck me,” Stan spat sarcastically.

“N-n-no, y-you think I come here t-to em-embarrass you? W-w-wh-what the f-fuck, Stan, w-wh-what the lit-literal - _s-shit_ ,” Rick took a deep breath, and Stan only felt a little bad. Rick’s stutter always got worse when he was upset, and it was a fault that he was obviously self-conscious about.

“Rick…”

“D-do you th-think I’m embarrassing?” Rick snapped louder than Stan would have liked. “Do I embarrass you, _Pines?”_

“What? No - “

“’Cause if you were _really_ s-so w-w-worried about being called a fag-faggot, you sure don’t show it w-when y-your - when your dick’s up my ass.”

Stan winced and ran a hand over his face. It would be easy to blame this all on Rick, but the fact that Stan kept his relationship - or whatever this was, neither of them really knew - with Rick a secret couldn’t be put on Rick. He didn’t even know Rick cared about that. Hell, sometimes Stan wondered if Rick cared about anything, _period_.

“I’m out,” Rick snarled over Stan’s silence.

“Rick…”

Gripping the portal gun in his right hand, Rick extending his other to flip him off. “N-no, fuck you, Pines. I’m not d-dealing w-with your shit.”

 _This is crazy._ Stan wasn’t even thinking about Rick before he showed up, but now he’d do almost anything to make him stay. He figured that this basically sums up their relationship.

“Wait,” he said as Rick was typing in the coordinates to go to his own dimension.

Getting up out of his chair, Rick shot a bored look until he realized Stan was fiddling with the bottom of his white shirt. Watching Stan nervously pull it over his head, his thick muscles moving under his skin, gave Rick pause.

“Stay,” Stan said, his heart thundering in his chest.

He’d never done this before. He was still new to this whole thing - Rick was the first male he’s ever been in a sexual relationship with and he was always the one to initiate things. The first time they kissed, it was Rick. The first time they touched, it was because of Rick. The first time they fucked was because Rick couldn’t keep his mouth or hands off of Stan long enough for Stan to really _want_ to stop.

It’s not that he _didn’t_ want to initiate, he was just flustered most of the time and worried about doing something wrong.

And now, here Stan was, initiating something that could cause Rick to immediately reject him and leave without another word. The ball was in his court, and it was difficult to gauge Rick’s response.

A few emotions fluttered across his face before Rick finally put his portal gun back on the drawer stand.

“Really?” he asked uncertainty.

Stan hesitated, swallowing his pride before he muttered, “…please.”

Rick’s face was completely blank for a full moment before a full-fledged smirk scrawled across his lips.

“Hey, n-no need t-to beg,” Rick said as he walked back over to Stan, much to his relief. “Th-th-though it does suit you - “

Grabbing the collar of Rick’s black shirt, Stan pulled his face close to his even though he was about a head shorter than him. He stopped just before their lips touched.

“Rick, just shut the fuck up, already,” he said before he could lose his nerve. He then smashed his lips against Rick’s.

Once Rick got over his initial shock, he grabbed Stan’s ass and palmed it roughly. Loosening the grip on Rick’s shirt, Stan slung an arm behind Rick’s neck to keep him in place. Wasting no time being careful, he opened his mouth to sloppily put his tongue in Rick’s mouth.

Rick huffed, then groaned loudly. Stan quickly swallowed his mouth again before he could make another noise, and insisted on curling his tongue in the other’s mouth. Rick gripped Stan’s hips tightly and bumped their crotches together a few times before putting a leg between his thighs. Grinding together, it became difficult for even Stan to stay quiet.

Jesus, they were moving fast.

“Shit,” Stan mumbled.

“Hmph,” Rick replied with a grin.

Stan could feel his teeth against his lip and jolted when he bit him.

“Careful.”

“No.”

Stan’s arms loosened their hold and Rick look the opportunity to detach his mouth and run it across Stan’s jaw, down his neck.

Stan fisted the hair on the back of Rick’s head once he started sucking. “Hey, we talked ‘bout this…”

“Did we?” Rick asked before lathering his tongue up the column of his throat and just under his ear. Stan was about to berate him again for trying to give him a hickie until Rick’s hand flew to his crotch.

“Bed,” Stan gasped.

“Yeah.”

But when Rick made no move to, well, _move_ , Stan pushed him away. It was like tugging a leech from his fucking neck, but when he did he was pleased to find that his change in attitude was received by Rick _very_ well.

Keeping eye contact, Stan walked over to his bed and sat down in the middle of it. He hesitated on what to do now - he’d never done this before. Was moving way even going to work? Was Rick even going to come to him?

However, once the moment of caution passed, Stan put his hand on his own belt, and worked its way off of him. Rick’s eyes were trained on his movements, and he could see the bit of spittle on his face shine in the light.

Once the belt was off, Stan crawled backwards onto his bed, until his back was pressed against the headboard. Rick watched him with a bemused expression, one side of his brow cocked up.

“W-want me t-to - to take off my shirt, Stan?”

Stan nodded, and Rick complied.

Putting his hand behind his head, he tugged at the back of his tight, black shirt until it pooled on the floor in front of him. There was only a slight curve inwards from his chest to his hips, and his bumps of muscle and bone poked from under his skin. He was thin as hell, but it worked for him. Hell, it worked Stan, too.

“H-hey, champ,” Rick said, chuckling. “My eyes a-are up h-here.”

“Then get your ass over here.”

“Gladly.”

Walking towards Stan’s bed, he stopped at the foot of it. Then, climbing onto it until he was on all fours, he _slooowly_ made his way over to Stan.

Rick crawled across the bed, his breath already heavy before he even reached Stan. There was a certain predatory look in his eyes that had Stan licking his lips. The way his body moved like a jungle cat made Stan forget all about being quiet and sneaky. Once they were face-to-face, Rick straightened his back so that he towered over him, placing his knees on either side of Stan’s body.

“Y-you doin’ alright there, big guy?” Rick asked with a snicker.

Stan could hardly give a fuck that his face looked like a lovestruck tomato - it was always like this whenever they were together. He would always be like this. _Damn him._

“Hell yeah,” Stan said, and let his hand drift to Rick’s bare chest. Memories of counting Rick’s ribs or tonguing his navel or squeezing his slight love-handles slid through his mind like a movie. “Helps that I have a great view.”

“Heh, c-careful, Pines,” he said, “Flattery is a sin.”

“Hmm, I think that’s just you.”

“ _Oh_ , w-when did you learn to get s-so - when did you become a big softie?”

 _Not that you’re complaining._ Stan smiled up at Rick’s expression, and was pleasantly surprised to see that his cheekbones were almost scarlet.

“I’m hardly soft right now, Rick.”

Rick snorted at his lame attempt at talking dirty, but damn it if he wasn’t working.

Leaning forward, they kissed loudly. Stan suspected that Rick had a thing for being crude, if the loud smacks and heavy breathing was any sign.

Stan gladly obliged, licking Rick’s lips sloppily until he opened his mouth in return. The spit that left the corners of their mouths made a slurp sound that Stan could feel make Rick physically shiver.

“F-fuck, fuckin’, Stan, cut this foreplay shit out,” Rick gasped. “I’m ready. H-how are you?”

“I’ve _been_ ready,” Stan teased, and Rick rolled his eyes. _Can dish it out, but can’t take it, huh, Rick?_

“Hnngh,” Rick huffed while he reached over to Stan’s drawer, opening it to find the lube Stan always kept there.

“Take your pants off,” Stan breathed against Rick’s ear.

“Tssch, pft t-take _your_ pants off,” he snarled back weakly as he uncapped the lube.

“Hmmm.” sliding his hands over Rick’s lower back, Stan slowly moved down to Rick’s ass cheeks. Squeezing them tightly a moment, he slid his pants down until they stopped half way down his thighs.

“Why do you wear such tight jeans,” Stan mumbled.

“That’s b-because I l-l-look - because I look _hot as f-fuck.”_

Stan couldn’t help but snort.

“Wh-what?” Rick asked as he squeezed some onto his fingers. He was trying to sound angry, but he was laughing. “Y-you should see your jeans. Th-there’s no way you _don’t_ pick ‘em out b-because your ass looks great.”

“Makes two of us,” Stan muttered sweetly before kissing the space between Rick’s neck and shoulder.

Rick shuddered a gasp, but felt his heart flip. Reaching underneath his briefs, he palmed his dick hurriedly.

“Hey, slow down,” Stan said, sliding Rick’s underwear over his thighs until they joined his pants at the knee.

“Th-that’s asking a lot out-outta a guy w-w-with his dick in his hand c-coming from s-someone w-wh-who still has pants on,” Rick said in a rushed garble, slowing his hand down to a nice, even pace.

“Then help me take my pants of, genius.”

Flicking his button open, Rick roughly unzipped Stan’s jeans. Tugging them down with his boxers, Rick let out a satisfying hum when his cock came into view. “B-bingo.”

His hand shot out to wrap around his cock and Stan’s hips bucked. “ _Jeeesus_ , Rick,” he gasped as Rick chuckled over him. “I thought you were done with - with foreplay… _tsch.”_

“Hm,” Rick hummed with a tilt of his head. “I th-think I maybe recons - I’m reconsidering.”

Feeling that Stan was losing control of the situation, he put his hands gently on Rick’s ribs, touching him softly.

“Hey,” Stan muttered, grazing the tips of his thick fingers across Rick’s sides in just the right way.  “I’m not embarrassed about you.”

“Wh-what - “ arching his back to his touch, Rick hissed. “S-shit…”

“I want you all to myself, Sanchez.”

Stan felt like his face was on fire, but Rick hardly noticed as he knotted his hands in the back of Stan’s hair.

“F-fuck, yeah? W-well, you got me, Pines.”

Stan, as much as Rick annoyed the shit out of him and was almost always intolerable, really loved it when they were together like this. He never said it, and he was sure Rick wouldn’t either, but whenever they had sex like this, it felt like they loved each other.

Grabbing the tube, Stan coated his fingers in the jelly and rubbed his fingers together a moment before he reached around Rick. A long hiss escaped his mouth as Rick gripped his shoulder while Stan slowly prodded his hole.

“ _J-jeez_ ,” Rick breathed. “Christ, S-Stan, just shove it in there. You act like I’m some kind of - ugghhh!”

Working two fingers in deeply, Stan put his other hand under Rick’s thigh to spread him out more. Stan pumped them in a few minutes before slowly inserting another. This was much faster than what they usually did together, and he was worried it might be painful for Rick until he heard a loud moan from above him.

“F-fuck… **yeah** , fuck yes, Pines - Stan, _shit.”_

The hand that was around his cock began to pump faster. His eyes were closed and he began to be a sweating mess. Stan admired him a few moment before he heard a noise from downstairs, and he froze. It wasn’t anyone coming upstairs, but he had completely forgotten that his own brother and a complete stranger were literally in the same house as them.

He began to slow down his pace.

“Rick, we have to be quiet,” Stan whispered in panic.

Rick moaned loudly in his ear just to spite him, and Stan flew his free hand over his mouth.

“Mean it,” Stan hissed, sweat now sliding over his temples.

Rick licked his hand and Stan pulled it away in disgust.

“M- _make_ me, Pines,” he said breathlessly.

Stan ignored the uncertain flip his stomach made. _**Make** him? _ Stan could hardly imagine making Rick doing anything, though maybe for just tonight, he could.

“Fine,” he said, and pushed Rick so that he was on his back. Rick stared up at him in a mix of surprise and lust. “Take your pants off.”

Rick smirked in response.

Getting up off the bed, but not far away, Stan kicked off his shoes and pushed his tan pants the rest of the way off his legs, kicking them the rest of the way off.

Rick wasted no time wriggling his legs to dispose of the pants as quickly as possible, kicking off his boots haphazardly before throwing his arms over his head. Stan almost stumbled, and couldn’t take his eyes off the lean body spread out in front of him with his legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

Rick cleared his throat and raised his brow up at Stan. “W-well?”

Reaching over for the lube, Stan smeared it on his erect cock as Rick propped himself on his elbows to watch.

“f-fuck, that’s hot,” Rick mumbled, and Stan glanced away. “Yeah, y-you heard me.” his eyes shot to him once again, and was greeted with a grin. “You-you’re hot as hell, Stan.”

“Nice to know,” was all Stan could say. He never could handle compliments very well.

“N-now get over here and sh-shut me up.”

Squirting some more lube onto his fingers, Stan put his other hand on Rick’s warm thighs. He reached between his legs once more to make sure he was lubed up and Rick scoffed.

That is, until Stan threw his leg over a broad shoulder.

“Shit,” Rick hissed. His hand reached out to touch him, but Stan slapped it away. Rick laughed. “Now that’s what I’m t-talking about, Pines.”

“hm.” holding his cock in his hand, Stan pressed the tip of it against Rick until just the head slid in. one of the reasons why Stan insisted on using so much lube was because, while he wasn’t as long as a lot of the other partners Rick’s had before, he more than made up for it in girth. Coincidentally, it was also one of the reasons why Rick loved being fucked by him so much.

“Uuunnngh,” Rick moaned while Stan slowly pushed in until Rick was adjusted. “G-go, Stan, god j-just go -”

Stan only partially obliged, rocking in him slowly until Rick started rolling his hips in return. Stan tried and failed to control his breathing as he gripped Rick’s hips in his hands. Rick fisted the covers underneath him, rocking against him in a way Stan couldn’t wrap his mind around.

Stan accidentally pivoted his hips in a new direction, and Rick nearly shot off the bed.

“Shit, Rick, I’m s-”

“Ooh, _Jesus_ **fuck** , Stan!” Rick whined in an entirely new octave. “Th- **there** , again, St-Stan, g-g…”

“Shut it,” Stan hissed, but did it again. Rick had to gnash his teeth together to keep from screaming again, but only so much could be done about his whines.

Now pounding deep into him, Stan’s focus was blurry and he began to pant loudly over Rick. “F-fuck Rick…”

Leaning over him, Rick’s leg slipped down part-way but was still being held in the crook of Stan’s arm.

“Touch yourself,” Stan whispered. There was no way he’s going to last much longer. “Touch yourself, Rick…”

With a moan, Rick clamped his hand around his cock and jerked it off quickly until he came, spurts of jizz covering their chests. At the sight, Stan moaned, pumping into Rick a few more times before falling apart after him.

Pulling out slowly was torturous as Rick hissed, and Stan’s muscles ached from being in a slightly awkward position to fuck someone.

Falling onto the mattress, Stan breathed heavily next to Rick a few moments before he glanced over at him. Rick was staring straight at Stan with a particular look he’d never seen before, something wide and open, and possibly even more intimate than the very act they’d just done.

But it was gone in an instant.

“D-do you have anything to w-wipe this shit off?”

“Yeah,” Stan mumbled, sitting up to reach over for a towel and wiped off some of Rick’s spunk from his chest. Rick grabbed it and wiped his own chest down, hesitating before he wiped between his legs.

“I’d offer you a shower if we were alone,” Stan said, laying back down.

“Eh, I-it’s the thought th-that counts.”

Tossing the used towel onto the floor, Rick flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Their sweat began to cool on their bodies and once their breath began to slow, the post-fuck satisfaction began to seep in.

Stan began to have trouble keep his eyes open, even if they were naked over the covers. Closing in on the only other source of heat, Stan pressed his face against Rick’s side, sighing contently.

Rick watched him a moment.

“Hey, Pines.”

“Mmm’yeah?” he mumbled against his flesh.

“That w-was the best sex we-we’ve ever had.”

“Yeah.”

“You w-wh-were really sexy, too.”

“Yeah…”

When Rick had other partners over the years, he didn’t usually waste time cuddling or talking post-coitus, but something about being with Stan made him want to stay. He wanted to keep talking to him, even if he was literally falling asleep.

“Stan?”

“Mmm.”

“Did y-you mean what you said?”

“’bout wha’.”

“About me n-not be-being an embarrassment.”

Rick could feel Stan hesitating, slowly waking up enough to think about this response. It took a moment.

“Of course, Rick.” he flung an arm around Rick and snuggling deeper into Rick’s side. “You’re an ass, but it’s worth it.”

Rick chuckled. Yeah. He figures Stan was worth it, too.

“Hey, Stan, I - “

But he was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this took way too long. i've fallen deep in the stanchez pit and i cannot get out. (sorry if this was...especially gay.)
> 
> reviews are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> originally posted here: painapple505.tumblr.com  
> inspiration: (NSFW!!) phleebjuice.tumblr.com/post/132560856495/how-about-stan-or-rick-fingering-or-firsting


End file.
